


Tony as Matilda

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Howard doesn't even know about it, #Tony can move Thor's hammer, #Tony helps his team, #Tony is Matilda, #Tony is an asshole to Clint, #Tony is magic, #idk I watched the movie and got inspired, #kind of, #most of the time for good, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I watched Matilda last night and I thought about Tony having Matilda's powers, and viola, here this fic is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony as Matilda

The first time Tony discovered that he could move things with his mind, he was six.

Tony had always been smart, especially for his age, and mostly due to him being a Stark, but Howard had never thought to put him in a a better education system until he was at least fourteen.

so, for the first thirteen years of his life, he was eight steps ahead of everyone else in his grade. It wasn't until Tony was six, however, that his teacher, Ms Honey, noticed his potential.

When Tony had answered a multiplication question he wasn't supposed to be able to comprehend until Grade Five, his class, including Ms Honey, started to treat him differently. 

Ms Honey was kind, but his classmates were not. They bullied him everyday, and whenever Tony dared inturupt his father to ask him what to do about it, he was simply told to go away.

But it really wasn't until the day Tony's principle, Ms Trenchble, picked on a kid in his class, when Tony threw a class of water at her with the will do his mind, that Tony realized how different he was from the other kids.

Tony never told Howard, though he often used his powers to bug his father whenever  Howard was ignoring Tony. In fact, he never told anyone. 

For a reason he couldn't explain, he kept his powers to himself. It was the only thing Tony had, as his family ignored him and he had no friends. 

It was his little secret.

~ 

 

Tony's eyes darted around his lab, checking for anybody who might be lurking around, before he carefully set his sight on the wrench across the room. 

With a nudge of his mind, the wrench flew into Tony's outstretched hand. Tony grinned ruefully, rolling his shoulder.

"What would I do without you," he muttered, twirling the wrench in his hands. 

He went back to building his suit.

~

 

Cap was obviously struggling, his fists flying to meet Ultron's robots in time with the beat of his steps. He was searching for his shield, head swivelling to look in the bare alleys and ruined streets for the familiar flash of red, blue and white.

Tony flew above, shooting at some random objects that whizzed past him. He followed the captain with the edge of his eye, biting his lip as the robots circled in on him. 

He thought quickly, closing his eyes for a small second. He thought of the shield and its bright colours in Steve's hand. 

When he opened them, Steve was staring, bewildered, as his shield flew to his feet. The soldier grabbed the shield and continued fighting, knocking a robots head off with a swift swipe. 

~ 

 

"Who took my lipstick?" Natasha demanded, strolling into the room with a deadly look on her face. 

By lipstick, Tony assumed she meant her knife lipstick, with the hidden compartment that proved to be dangerous when in her hands. 

Tony saw this going on a bad way, so he reached for the lipstick in his mind, and a clatter followed by the kitchen sink. 

Natasha stalked over and swiped the lipstick into her palm, glaring at Clint. She left the room with a huff. 

"Whoever stole that is getting their ass kicked," Clint warned. 

~ 

 

Bruce had been looking for his glasses for ten minutes now. 

"Are you that blind that you can't function without your glasses?" Tony asked, annoyance flaring in his voice. "I'm a busy man, Banner, I can't be sitting here eating blueberries all day." 

Tony popped a berry into his mouth. "You seem to have no problem doing exactly that, Tony," Bruce pointed out, moving every object there was. 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. He heard Bruce breathe out in relief as his glasses appeared in the mess of metal on the table. 

Tony absentmindedly ate another berry. "Ready to work yet, Banner?"

~

 

Clint was being Clint, and being annoying, as he usually was. Tony could tell Natasha was on the edge of insanity, Bruce was eerily silent, Fury was glaring at him with his one eye, and Steve, because he was Steve, was nice about it. 

"All I'm saying, is that Walter White should've lived," Clint ended with a final flare of a shrug, then sat back. 

The room visibly relaxed. 

"But, regarding Saul-" 

Tony mentally rattled the beer bottle in Clint's hand. Clint yelled as the insides spilled over his shirt, jumping up and shrieking.

"This is a new shirt!" He complained, disappearing into the vents.

Tony sipped his drink.

~ 

 

On the rare occurrence that Thor was in middle earth, he always had the irritable  habit of leaving his hammer in weird places. 

And being the only one who can lift it, this caused a problem for the residents of Stark Tower. 

So Tony was more than annoyed when Thor's hammer was blocking the box on the counter where the cookies were. 

Tony glanced around, checking that he was alone, before he squinted at the hammer. Frankly, it was exhausting. 

His stomach rolled as his energy level dropped as Tony tried harder to move the damn hammer. 

Just as Tony was convinced he was squinting himself blind, the hammer toppled over of the lid, the top sliding off until the fresh smell of chocolate chips invaded Tony's noise. 

Tony, proud and tired, grabbed a handful of cookies and left to go back to his lab. 

~ 

 

Tony had used his powers quite a lot, if he was honest, on and off the battlefield. It was a useful gift to have, to say the least, and Tony was happy that he had it. 

He still wasn't sure if he was going to tell the team about his powers, but for the moment, he was more than happy keeping it to himself. 

Tony pushed over the popcorn bowl, spilling its contents over Clint's lap. Butter dipped out onto his pants, earning another, louder shriek. 

Tony grinned and stretched out his sore limbs, laying his body on the couch, draping his head over Cap's lap. 

Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is tbh 
> 
> Does anyone else even like Matilda though? Everyone I know hates it :/


End file.
